


Не отрывай от меня взгляда

by ydnew



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Римминг, Фингеринг, стимуляция руками
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydnew/pseuds/ydnew
Summary: — У тебя красивые ноги, Юри.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 11





	Не отрывай от меня взгляда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watch.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710477) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



> От автора: У меня нет на это никаких оправданий.
> 
> Tumblr автора: https://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com
> 
> У оригинала фанфика также есть аудио-версии (как аудио-книги):  
> 1\. В исполнении read by lunchee (lunchee) https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762887  
> 2\. В исполнении Rhea314 (Rhea) https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764783
> 
> Данный перевод также опубликован на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9356890

Переступая через татами, едва не споткнувшись, Юри медленно поплёлся по коридору. В попытке протереть глаза со сна ладонями, он криво и неуклюже прижал очки к переносице, отчего мир перед ним совсем поплыл в разные стороны.

— Виктор? — негромко позвал он, хриплый голос еле доносился до зала. — Мам?

Зайдя в гостиную, Юри обнаружил на столике записку, сверху прижатую ключом. Он поправил очки и наклонился чуть вперёд, чтобы прочитать содержимое.

«Меня целый день не будет, но знаю, что ты захочешь потренироваться», — щурясь, он вслух, едва не по слогам читал слова, выведенные ужасным почерком. — «Вот ключи от студии. Минако». Юри подобрал ключи со стола, с несвойственным ему интересом перебирая их на кончиках пальцев и слушая перезвон холодного металла. Он обвёл взглядом пустую комнату.

Несмотря на отдалённые звуки гостей и служащих гостиницы на фоне, вокруг было довольно тихо. Пожав плечами, он повернул обратно в сторону комнаты. «Ну, можно и так, в принципе».

Пару раз проведя по экрану телефона, зашёл в приложение с погодой и лишь убедился, что да, снаружи было всё ещё холодно. Юри откинул в сторону пижамные штаны и футболку, заменив их на спортивные легинсы «под пятку» и большой свитер. Наверняка в студии с утра будет ещё прохладно, но всё-таки главное — это движение. Поверх легинсов он натянул гольфы до бедра, прежде чем в последний раз проверить уведомления в телефоне, и двинулся обратно в гостиную. Он никак не мог вспомнить, говорил ли Виктор что-то о тренировке, но навязчивые мысли тревожно бились где-то в уголке его сознания. Ведь обычно по утрам он уже сидел здесь и с удовольствием попивал горячий чай или кофе, пригревая на коленках спящего Маккачина.

— Юри!

Вытягивая куртку из шкафа, Юри повернулся в сторону, откуда шёл голос его мамы.

— Ох, мам, — поприветствовал он её. — Доброе утро. Ты не видела Виктора?

Даже солнце сегодня не могло сравниться с сиянием её улыбки.

— Да! Рано утром он увёл Маккачина на прогулку. По-моему, он что-то упоминал о завтраке, но не уверена.

— Ох, хорошо. — Пальцы Юри уже застёгивали пуговицы куртки. — Когда он вернётся, можешь передать, что я ушёл тренироваться к Минако.

— О, так ты видел её записку, — вместе с этим она хлопнула в ладоши. — Это хорошо. Но разве ты нормально отдохнул? Выглядишь каким-то сонным.

— М? Нет, всё хорошо.

— Подожди минутку, я быстро, — не медля и секунды, его мама упорхала на кухню.

— Ма, не… — не договорив, Юри вздохнул: он уже давно смирился, окликать её было бесполезно. Потянувшись к карману куртки, он вытащил шапку и натянул так, чтобы она хорошо закрывала уши. К моменту, когда он подался вперёд к дверному проёму, мама уже возвращалась к нему, держа в руках жёлтый термос.

— Я как раз заварила свежий кофе, — она лучезарно улыбнулась, всучив ему в руки согревающее спасение. — Вот, попьёшь по дороге в студию.

Губы Юри изогнулись в нежной улыбке.

— Спасибо. — В ответ мама лишь кивнула, она была полна той живительной энергии, которой ему так недоставало. — Скоро вернусь! — он повернулся к двери и шагнул за порог.

— Береги себя! — крикнула она ему вслед.

Верхняя часть бёдер по ощущениям слегка подмерзала, но в остальном ему было очень тепло и даже уютно в куче одежды, в которую он закутался. Кофе приятно грел руки, а как только Юри отвинтил крышку, слегка обдал паром холодные губы. Бодрящий морозный воздух и кофеин отлично помогли побороть затяжную сонливость, и он уже чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, когда наконец добрался до студии. Хотя руки его немного тряслись, когда он вставлял в замок ключ, дверь в итоге с лёгкостью поддалась.

Внутри же было довольно холодно и темно, зато пусто: самое то для индивидуальной тренировки. Он тут же включил освещение, повернул индикатор отопления, дабы температура в помещении была хотя бы близкой к приемлемой, и стал тереть ладони, чтобы согреться. С неохотой поставив термос, он опустился на холодный паркет и начал делать растяжку, сразу отмечая неприязненные ощущения в районе бёдер. Мысленно он похвалил себя за то, что додумался надеть тёплый свитер и чулки: несмотря на то, как усердно издавал шум обогреватель, толку от него было совсем немного — даже спустя некоторое время воздух всё ещё был прохладным. Делая махи ногами в упор на пальцы ног, Юри потянулся немного в сторону и схватил термос, чтобы отпить кофе. Однако его движения всё ещё были не достаточно стабильными, суставы-то пока разогреться не успели, и потому, соединяя ноги вместе, он слишком резко дёрнулся, после чего услышал странный хруст лодыжки, которого испугался больше, чем оно того требовало. Ошарашенно подпрыгивая на месте и дёргая стопой, он вскрикнул и разлил часть кофе прямо себе на колени.

_Вот дерьмо._

Сперва он услышал всплеск жидкости и стал судорожно возиться с крышкой, руки не слушались, сам он от всей этой несуразицы страшно нервничал, пока не закрыл злосчастный термос, и тут же запрыгал в поисках тряпок.

_Полотенца, где же полотенца…_

Юри молнией выскочил из главного зала студии и схватил первое попавшееся полотенце из шкафчика, так же быстро возвращаясь обратно и начиная промакивать с пола всё, что разлил, пока оно не успело впитаться. И только спустя мгновения, наклоняясь и стараясь аккуратно вытереть кофейные пятна, он стал обращать внимание на странные ощущения тёплой ткани, липнувшей к ноге. Он обречённо вздохнул, даже не глядя на бедро, уже прекрасно зная, что там увидит. 

Он сжал губы в тонкую линию. _Ага. Именно._

Его легинсы промокли насквозь и неприятно липли к коже. Юри на секунду прикрыл глаза и стал массировать виски, дабы призвать здравые мысли. Вскоре жидкость остынет совсем, и мало того, что ткань будет сырой, так ещё и холодной. Перспектива не из лучших. Ругая себя за свою вечную неуклюжесть, он стал стягивать с ног чулки, а за ними снял и испачканные в кофе легинсы. В любом случае, какая разница, в чём он? Он ведь один в студии, никто не смотрит. Поскольку в помещении всё ещё было прохладно, он натянул чулки обратно — в тепле заниматься всё-таки комфортнее. Когда начнёт танцевать, уже наверное и не будет обращать внимания. 

За исключением, конечно, порывов воздуха во время прыжков. 

Он вернулся к своей программе — уже такой привычной, тело помнило каждое движение на уровне инстинктов — и вскоре растворился в знакомых па. Прыжок, разворот, лёгкий наклон — он мог так тренироваться целыми часами, хотя казалось, что прошла всего пара минут. 

В один момент послышался стук в дверь. Юри как раз завершал пируэт, слегка подрагивая в напряжённой стойке на носке. 

— Открыто! — отозвался он, медленно раздвигая руки в стороны и держа пальцы прямо, с годами отработанным изяществом. 

— Утречко! — поздоровался Виктор, переступая порог студии, в левой руке у него был стакан кофе и бумажный пакет под мышкой. — Прости, что утром не подождал, — извиняясь, он возился в проходной, стягивая с пяток обувь и закрывая за собой дверь. 

— А, да ничего, — задумчиво, каким-то отрешённым голосом ответил Юри. Сейчас его глаза были сосредоточены на собственном отражении в зеркале: плавный подъём ноги — идеальная синхронность с рукой — и изо всех сил держать их прямо и в полном равновесии. 

— Я тут завтрак принёс, если захо… -чешь… — начал было Виктор, однако голос подвёл его на середине слова, опустившись чуть ли не до шёпота, — п-поесть… 

Юри завершил ещё одно медленное вращение и наконец обратил всё внимание на Виктора. Рот его был слегка приоткрыт, а взор прикован к одной точке. Казалось, ещё немного, и кофе окончательно выскользнет из его рук. 

— Что-то не так? — спросил Юри. 

Желая рассмотреть Юри с другого ракурса, Виктор чуть склонил голову в сторону, словно проверяя, не мерещится ли ему. 

— Нет, — ответил он удивительно невинным и чистым голосом, что даже заставило Юри нахмурить брови. Прежде чем он смог что-либо придумать в ответ, Виктор поставил стаканчик и сумку куда-то под стенку, совершенно не глядя, потому что не мог оторвать пристального взгляда от Юри. — Ты ведь не в таком виде пришёл сюда, правда? — в голосе прозвучали нотки обеспокоенности, но то, с каким жаром его взгляд пожирал тело Юри, придавало ему совсем иные ощущения. Виктор скинул пальто с плеч, позволив ему слететь на пол и там же остаться смятым. 

— Ох, — Юри слегка дёрнулся на месте, внезапно осознавая нелепость своего внешнего вида. — Н-нет, — ответил он, смутившись, и стал неосознанно водить ногой по паркету, поджимая пальцы ступней. — На мне ещё были спортивные легинсы, но я пролил на них кофе. 

— Понятно, — отозвался Виктор, размеренно сокращая между ними расстояние. — Хорошо. — Встав за спиной Юри, он позволил взгляду скользнуть ниже, шёлком обернуться у его ног и снова вверх — к красиво оголённому плечу. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты простудился, — теперь его голос стал ещё ниже, с лёгкой хрипотцой, дрожащим дыханием отзывающимся чуть ниже затылка так, что Юри пришлось унимать в себе дрожь. — Я повесил их сохнуть на сушителе в уборной, — пробормотал Юри, стараясь увести взгляд от пронзительных глаз Виктора. — Так что, думаю, они как раз успеют высохнуть, когда соберусь идти домой… 

Лопатки Юри почти что горели в тех местах, где к ним прижималась грудь Виктора, из-за чего нетронутая часть спины могла бы посоревноваться в своей температуре с ледяными ветрами Нагаи*. И потому трудно было сдерживаться, чтобы не податься назад, не окунуться всем телом в исходящее от него тепло. 

Пальцы Виктора стали медленно прокладывать путь от плеча вниз, касаясь крупной вязки свитера, осторожно, будто с некоторым обожанием оглаживая каждый изгиб. Пока не коснулись контура бедра. 

— У тебя очень красивые ноги, Юри. 

Лицо Юри вспыхнуло всеми оттенками красного. 

— Ч-что? 

Виктор продолжил скользить кончиками пальцев, пробираясь под самый край тёплой ткани и поглаживая обнажённый участок кожи верхней части бедра. Прикосновения его пальцев были лёгкими и в то же время в местах, где они побывали, тело полыхало. Следующие его слова были весьма вдумчивыми, и он чуть поднажал подушечкой большого пальца, проводя вниз по бедру, чтобы сильнее сделать акцент именно на нём. 

— У японцев есть специальное слово, если я не ошибаюсь? — он склонил голову, чтобы проследить за движениями своих рук. — Которым они называют открытое место ног над чулками. 

Тяжело выдохнув, Юри испустил нервный смешок. Его ресницы дрогнули, и он прикрыл глаза. 

— Иногда избирательность твоих познаний о японской культуре заставляет меня волноваться. 

— Так как оно называется? — спросил Виктор, игнорируя замечание, и его большой палец стал дразнить внутреннюю поверхность бедра Юри. 

Юри шумно сглотнул, прежде чем ответить: 

— Дзэттай-рёики… Абсолютная Территория. 

— Абсолютная Территория, — повторил Виктор, осторожно поддевая кончиками пальцев край чулка. 

— Хотя обычно это выражение используется для девушек в коротких юбках…

— Юри открыл глаза, когда голову стало клонить чуть назад. 

Виктор скользнул пальцем под резинку чулка, огибая ногу вдоль неё, пока не остановился на внешней части бедра. 

— Это лишь означает, что множество мужчин упускает кучу невероятных возможностей, — сказал он. 

— А-ага… — неопределённо ответил Юри, сосредотачивая всё внимание на том, чтобы унять дрожь, вот-вот пробиравшую спину. 

Рука Виктора поползла вверх, поднимая кромку свитера, пока не остановилась у изгиба ягодиц Юри. Он снова замер, и его дыхания почти не было слышно. 

— Юри — тихо произнёс он. 

Юри тут же зажмурился в ожидании чего-то страшного. 

— Да? 

Виктор предусмотрительно держал губы у самого уха Юри, едва не касаясь его. 

— На тебе нет… 

— О! — Юри глянул в сторону, где лежала рука на его бедре. — Нет, есть, — возразил он. — На мне пояс танцора. 

Очевидно, желая проверить, правда ли это, Виктор моментально двинул ладонью выше. Конечно, Юри не соврал: как и ожидалось, над самым бедром пальцы старшего тут же наткнулись на полоску ткани, поддерживающей пе́ред, в то время как ягодицы оставались совершенно… неприкрытыми. 

Какое-то время они так и стояли — Юри с пунцовыми от смущения щеками, не в состоянии что-либо сказать, и Виктор, зарывшийся носом в изгибе его шеи. 

Затем Виктор шевельнулся, становясь сбоку от Юри, и несколько раз похлопал его по ноге. 

— Приподнимешь её для меня. 

Нет, это не было просьбой, но Юри она и не требовалась. Без всяких колебаний он вскинул ногу на идеальные девяносто градусов и посмотрел на Виктора в ожидании следующих указаний. Однако дальше тот сам установил хватку на его прямой ноге и медленно поднял её ещё выше. Не сопротивляясь, Юри лишь качнулся, дабы переместить вес тела, потому что необходимо было учитывать и угол подъёма, который к тому моменту становился более тупым. 

Глаза Виктора были прикованы к напряжённым сухожилиям мышц, что сгибались над краем чулок и соединялись в паху. Теперь свитер Юри сполз вниз, свисая с плеча и талии, и обнажал его красивые бёдра и ноги, пока Виктор растягивал его до полного вертикального шпагата. 

Юри знал, что в зеркало сейчас лучше не смотреть. Он знал это и всё равно повернул голову, потому как было слишком любопытно увидеть, как с тем же желанием смотреть в зеркало борется Виктор, но, конечно, первое, на что он обратил внимание, было его тело. Следовало всё-таки признать, что стоял он в просто восхитительном шпагате: ноги совершенны, пальцы аккуратно подобраны и смотрят прямо. Но, помимо всего прочего, этот идеальный шпагат он делал в… Ох, проще (и лучше всего) было описать это как очень длинные гольфы и невозможно тугие стринги. 

Юри пришлось разом проглотить своё дикое смущение, что рефлекторно подскочило к самому горлу. Он тут же отвёл взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Виктора: в отражении оно было открытым и абсолютно уязвимым. 

Он нежно коснулся обратной стороны коленки поднятой ноги. Казалось, он впадал в лёгкий транс, охватывая взглядом растянутые мышцы и бледную кожу. Он глядел на Юри не как на обычного человека, а как на произведение искусства — столько восхищения было написано на его лице, что сердце Юри готово было пуститься в пляс. 

— Это прекрасно, — очарованно произнёс Виктор, проводя пальцами по гладкой коже бёдер. В этот раз подавить дрожь в спине для Юри оказалось решительно невозможным. В руках Виктора он трясся, как осиновый лист, отводя взгляд и не имея никаких сил смотреть в зеркало, впрочем, как и на мужчину, стоящего рядом с ним. 

Всё ещё надёжно держа ногу Юри в вертикальном положении, Виктор сделал пару шагов, чтобы приблизиться к его лицу. 

— У тебя прекрасное тело, — продолжил он, склонившись чуть ниже так, что теперь его дыхание расходилось приятным теплом по шее Юри. 

— В-виктор, — Юри почувствовал, как к щекам приливает жар, — о чём ты вообще? 

— Ты должен был уже давно догадаться, что́ я о тебе думаю, — усмехнулся Виктор, пробираясь свободной рукой под свитер и осторожно скользя по мышцам живота. Пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз он внимательно следил за их фигурами в зеркале. — Спустя столько-то времени. 

Юри отвёл взгляд в сторону. Ему безумно хотелось потянуться к нему, раствориться в нём, дать дыханию полностью оставить его лёгкие, заставляя их гореть, когда он купался в его прикосновениях. Ответ его был отстранённым: 

— Да, но… 

— Разве _ты_ не считаешь, что я красив? 

Внимание Юри вновь обратилось к лицу Виктора: к его удивлению, смотрел он очень спокойно, даже нейтрально, что было очень несвойственно для того, кто обычно сиял от счастья или плавал где-то в собственных мыслях. Пальцы правой руки Виктора произвольно рисовали круги на мягкой коже. Юри подёрнул плечами. 

— Все считают тебя красивым… — ответил он, на что Виктор нахмурился. 

— _Ю-ю_ ри. — Его хватка на ноге всё ещё оставалась крепкой, однако с каждой минутой он близился к точной копии угла наклона туловища Юри, сокращая расстояние между их телами. Он сощурился, смотря Юри в лицо: — Ты так искренен в своих движениях и искусстве, совершаемом на льду. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был так же искренен и в своих словах. 

Юри немного дёрнулся. 

— Чего? 

— Кто научил тебя быть таким? — спросил Виктор, обращаясь к самому себе, его туманный взор был устремлён куда-то выше макушки Юри. — Кто научил тебя скрывать в голове самые искренние и самые честные свои мысли? 

Только спустя несколько мгновений Юри заметил, что стоит с раскрытым ртом. 

_Мир?.._

Он посмотрел на Виктора достаточно твёрдым взглядом, чтобы снова обратить на себя его внимание. 

— Ты очень красивый, — он сглотнул. — Ты самый красивый человек из всех, что я когда-либо видел. 

Виктор слегка прижался к его бёдрам, когда наклонился вперёд, чтобы заглянуть Юри прямо в глаза. Он стоял рядом с поднятой ногой, но теперь в новой позе их тела были практически параллельны полу, а губы находились в опасной близости, также параллельно друг другу. 

— Я не просил тебя льстить мне, _Ю-ю_ ри. 

— Нет, — уверенный тон Юри был неумолим. — Но ты хотел услышать мои самые искренние и честные мысли. 

Уголок рта Виктора чуть приподнялся вверх, и в тот же миг его глаза наполнились чем-то тёмным и одновременно ярким. Он пресёк жалкие сантиметры, разделявшие их, и увлёк Юри в мягкий поцелуй, хотя хватка на его бедре стала твёрже. 

Поцелуи Виктора всегда лишали его ровного дыхания. Иногда оно слетало с губ рывками, иногда и вовсе испарялось, заставляя внутренности болеть от изнеможения так, словно одни только губы Виктора могли снабдить его таким недостающим воздухом. Под напористыми движениями его языка Юри был очень податлив, без каких-либо сопротивлений раскрывая рот и поддразнивая в ответ, когда дразнил тот, проводя языком по его нижней губе. Виктор всегда целовал так, чтобы почувствовать и попробовать на вкус то хрупкое и утончённое, то, что называют _первозданным_. 

Его свободная рука всё ещё бродила под свитером Юри, нежно поглаживая талию и опускаясь ниже, к сжатым мышцам бедра, и потом снова медленно вверх. Пальцы тщательно изучали каждый миллиметр, где соединялись мышцы, понемногу скользя выше, пока не достигли груди Юри. И хотя Виктор ещё ничего не сделал, у Юри уже спёрло дыхание: он знал его пальцы наизусть, знал, как он использовал едва ощутимые прикосновения, чтобы заставить желание закипеть в груди. Вот и сейчас, он будто случайно задел сосок Юри, шокируя полным отсутствием ласк. 

Юри жалобно промычал в губы Виктора, умоляя о большем, и тут же почувствовал, как тот улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй. 

Следом за этим Виктор добавил чуть больше трения, оттягивая подушечкой большого пальца чувствительную плоть. Юри подался вперёд, нетерпеливо захватывая зубами нижнюю губу Виктора. В ответ тот издал смешок, звук которого, казалось, родился в самых глубинах грудной клетки, и надавил сильнее, зажимая и покручивая сосок между пальцами. 

Ахнув, Юри выпустил из хватки губу Виктора. Он чувствовал, как начинает твердеть и распаляться под плотной тканью пояса танцора. 

— Мне так нравится твоя реакция, — промурлыкал Виктор, слегка касаясь губами его подбородка. Тяжёлые веки прикрывали глаза, в которых стоял густой туман. Юри запрокинул голову, открывая голую шею. Рука Виктора смело двинулась ниже, пока не стала дразнящими кончиками пальцев задевать резинку пояса. — Хочу знать всё, на что ты реагируешь так же, — прошептал он. 

Он провёл ладонью поверх ткани пояса танцора, и тёплые ощущения отозвались в паху Юри приятной дрожью. Виктор чуть наклонил голову, глядя куда-то за плечо и концентрируясь на точности движений своих рук. 

— Хм-м?.. — невинно промычал он. — Интересно, а… — сдвинув скрывавшую пах ткань в сторону, Виктор обнажил твердеющую плоть Юри, тут же посылая в зеркальное отражение опасную улыбку. 

Юри с трудом дышал, но мог чувствовать, что возбуждение вспыхнуло ярче, когда пальцы Виктора коснулись его, осторожно обхватывая член. 

— Как же мне это нравится, — проговорил он, начиная водить рукой по всей длине такого податливого органа. 

Поднятая нога Юри рефлекторно согнулась в колене, зажимая у сгиба крепко держащую руку Виктора. Пальцы ног тут же поджались, а по коже пробежались волны мурашек. 

— Ты так хорошо сдерживал это напряжение, — низким голосом подметил Виктор, всё ещё поддерживая твёрдой рукой раздвинутые ноги. Второй рукой он продолжал работать над стояком Юри, заставляя его крепнуть и подёргиваться с каждым взмахом сильной ладони. — Посмотри же, _Ю_ ри. — Ему же едва хватало сил вновь посмотреть на лицо Виктора. Но когда смог, тот наклонил голову вперёд, многозначительно приподняв брови. 

Взгляд Юри пронёсся через всю комнату, охватывая полную картину происходящего, что заставило его вздрогнуть: Виктор, стоящий у его раздвинутых ног и надрачивающий его горячий член. 

— _Боже…_ — судорожно выдохнул он, прикрывая глаза. 

— Знаю, — просто ответил Виктор, распаляя его новыми накатами удовольствия. — Восхитительно. 

Ресницы Юри дрогнули, когда он распахнул глаза, возвращая взгляд к зеркалам, а именно — к непрерывным движениям ладони Виктора. Он наблюдал, как стояк увеличивается под тоннами ощущений, возбуждённый член темнел, кожа всё больше натягивалась, заставляя руку Виктора чуть ослаблять обхват. Каждый новый толчок длинных изящных пальцев по длине Юри гипнотизировал его, всё чаще заставляя неровно выдыхать. Находиться в этой жуткой растяжке становилось неудобно, однако Виктор настойчиво держал его, не позволяя выпрямиться, пока не заметил первую каплю смазки, стекающую с головки. 

— Тебе нравится? — от внезапно прозвучавшего вопроса Юри чуть не подпрыгнул. Он был так заворожён движущейся рукой, что не заметил, как потемнели глаза Виктора, обрамлённые тенью светлых ресниц, прикованные к выражению лица Юри в зеркале. — Смотреть, — добавил он, томно протягивая гласные. 

— Я-я… — Юри тяжело дышал, запинаясь. 

Виктор выпрямился, постепенно ослабляя хватку на его ноге. Он помог Юри осторожно опустить её, медленно, чтобы не повредить, после чего уставился в зеркало на новое положение, в котором они теперь стояли. 

Очки Юри были немного перекошены, свитер небрежно свисал с одного плеча, слегка цепляясь за бедро, из-за чего эта его часть была приподнята и красиво оголяла молочного оттенка кожу ног и чуть выше пояса. 

Опустившись губами к задней части шеи Юри, Виктор выдохнул: 

— Не подойдёшь к зеркалу? Для меня. 

Первый шаг Юри оказался очень неустойчивым: после длительной положения в шпагате он теперь чувствовал, как ноги ведёт из стороны в сторону. Однако он всё-таки добрался до зеркала и сразу же опустил руки на балетный станок. 

За спиной мгновенно ощутилось чужое присутствие, и Виктор с лёгкостью опустил руки на бёдра Юри. Не говоря ни слова, он потянул его назад — на шаг или два — и затем остановился. 

— _Ю-ю_ ри, — проговорил Виктор, прижимаясь к его пояснице. Юри инстинктивно качнул бёдрами назад, наклоняясь и упираясь руками в балетный станок, что теперь стоял почти ровно под прямым углом, слегка раздвинув при этом ноги. Виктор опустился перед ним на одно колено и стал поглаживать от упругих ягодиц и по бёдрам вниз. Его взгляд метнулся к глазам Юри в отражении зеркала: — Позволишь мне поцеловать тебя? 

Прежде чем нотки смущения успели охватить выражение лица Юри, Виктор подался вперёд и коснулся губами той самой Территории, оставляя над краем чулка нежный поцелуй. 

— Да, — попытался ответить Юри, но получилось слабо и неуверенно. 

За нежным поцелуем тут же последовал уже не такой осторожный и робкий: Виктор раскрыл рот достаточно широко, чтобы грубо засосать мягкую плоть. Раздался приглушённый звук, исходящий из самого нутра Юри, но продолжался он недолго, потому что Виктор сжал гладкую кожу зубами, и тут уже Юри не сдержался, в открытую издав громкий стон, что отразился эхом от стен студии. 

Палец Виктора поддел резинку чулка и приспустил его на пару сантиметров. Он прижался губами к только оголённому участку кожи, заставляя Юри поёжиться от стаи мурашек и вновь обострённых чувств. 

Виктор поцеловал линию ног, прямо на стыке мышц, тянущемся к бедру. 

— Обожаю, — пробормотал он, губами не отрываясь от горящей под ними кожи Юри и продолжая покрывать её беспорядочными поцелуями. 

Ресницы Юри задрожали: 

— Чулки или мои ноги? 

— И то, и другое, — не раздумывая, ответил Виктор, ведя ладонями вверх и приподнимая свитер, чтобы оставить на бедре очередной укус. 

Он осторожно надавливал большим пальцем, сминая задницу Юри и прокладывая губами влажные дорожки поцелуев вдоль всего бедра, почти до колена, пока не приподнялся, чуть согнувшись над ним, и не впился в самое мягкое место его ягодицы. 

Юри издал слабый звук, похожий на испуганный скулёж, и крепче схватился за перекладину станка. 

— Тебе всегда нравилось гораздо грубее, чем я мог ожидать. — Юри распахнул глаза, уставившись в зеркало на фигуру Виктора, сидящего позади него на одном колене. Тот вновь укусил его, в этот раз уделяя больше внимания посасыванию нежной кожи. Юри тяжело выдохнул, снова закрывая глаза. — Я уже научился не ждать от тебя ничего конкретного… — пока он говорил, его губы щекотали внутреннюю поверхность бедра, и на какое-то мгновение он замер, лишь обжигая горячим дыханием ложбинку меж ягодиц Юри. Словно змей-искуситель, сладостное предвкушение поползло вниз по его ногам. — Ты всегда преподносишь мне сюрпризы. — Виктор переместился губами к нетронутой стороне пятой точки. Он сделал резкий укус прямо у нижнего изгиба мышц, заставляя Юри подпрыгнуть на носочках. 

— Э-это и есть моя цель, — Юри еле сдержал смех, опасно балансируя на натянутых струнах истончённых нервов. В голове не осталось и намёка на какие-либо рациональные мысли и адекватную речь. Вместо этого там теперь по очереди желания и скованность сменяли друг друга ежеминутно, образуя настоящие круги ада. Он очень хотел потянуться назад и схватить Виктора за волосы, прижать его рот между своих ягодиц и сладко насаживаться на его язык. Он до безумия хотел кончить, не притрагиваясь к себе, сжимаясь вокруг этого языка, или выплеснуть всё на него, дрожа от удовольствия, пока в бессилии не сползёт на пол. Но другая его часть требовала соблюдения хоть каких-то правил приличия и заставляла в диком смущении опускать прикрытые влажной чёлкой глаза и сжимать руками чёртов станок. 

В этот момент губы Виктора настойчиво изучали внутреннюю область бёдер Юри, раздразнивая, маленькими укусами оттягивая кожу и заставляя мурашки рябью бежать по спине. Потом начал там же посасывать, и всё напряжение тела Юри вдруг скопилось в одной этой точке. 

— А- _ах, Виктор_ … — Спина Юри выгнулась, и он почувствовал, как его член напрягся сильнее, упираясь в ткань пояса танцора. Вязкие капли предсеменной жидкости липли к животу, тёплая смазка стекала вниз по стволу, едва не щекоча головку. 

Виктор выпустил из зубов мягкую кожу. 

— _Ю_ ри, так нечестно. 

Чудом Юри удалось открыть глаза, хотя перед ними всё тут же поплыло в разные стороны, пока он не сфокусировал зрение на лице Виктора. Он смотрел на Юри в отражении зеркала, выглядывая из-за бёдер, а пряди светлых волос спадали на один глаз. Однако открытой части его лица Юри вполне хватило: полуприкрытый тяжёлыми веками взгляд, радужка потемнела до неузнаваемой синевы… Такого шторма в этих океанах Юри ещё не видел. 

— Когда ты издаёшь звуки подобно этому… — Руки Виктора скользнули вверх по ногам Юри, и он впервые заметил на внутренней стороне бедра расцветающий всеми оттенками лилового засос. Член приятно запульсировал, как только он заметил, как чужие пальцы кружат над меткой, слегка надавливая на неё. От такого вида и волнующего взгляда спина парня ослабла и немного прогнулась. Тогда его губы изогнулись в хищной улыбке и он потянул пояс за резинку. — Меня это _так_ заводит. 

Он взялся за полоску ткани — ту самую, что разделяла аппетитные ягодицы Юри — и потянул её вверх. 

Трение о колечко мышц заставило Юри задрожать, резко опустить расслабленные плечи и сделать глубокий вдох. Головка члена, в котором сосредоточились все острые ощущения, теперь торчала из-за пояса и поблескивала в отражении зеркала от выступающей смазки. 

— Разве так тебе не приятно? — спросил Виктор. Притворная невинность в его голове заставила Юри сузить глаза и кинуть ему сердитый взгляд. Одной рукой Виктор крепко натягивал ткань, а кончиками пальцев второй стал медленно водить и надавливать поверх неё, словно издеваясь. 

Юри чуть не поперхнулся, издавая тихий стон. Дразнящие касания Виктора сквозь тонкую ткань были достаточно сильными, чтобы заставить вход немного подёрнуться в ответ на них. 

— Хмм… — задумчиво протянул Виктор. — Нет. Думаю, тут пока ещё слишком много… препятствий. 

На этот раз, взявшись за резинку пояса, он без всяких шуток стал стаскивать его вниз. Стягивая с бёдер бельё, он наконец освободил член, что тут же качнулся вперёд. Наблюдая за этим действом в отражении, Виктор облизнул губы, уже не обращая никакого внимания на вещь, скинутую к ногам Юри. 

— Так лучше, — прошептал он. Юри зажмурился, стараясь собрать по кусочкам хоть какие-то остатки самообладания. Виктор выровнил спину позади Юри и вдавил большие пальцы в мягкие ягодицы, осторожно их раздвигая. 

Когда он заговорил, горячее, щекочущее дыхание было отчётливо осязаемо прямо у самого входа. 

— Юри. 

В ответ тот лишь шумно сглотнул в ожидании. Несмотря на то, что он не мог видеть лица Виктора, он хорошо знал, что в синих глазах всё ещё бушует ураган. Ему даже показалось, что в голосе было слышно эхо грома. 

— Позволишь мне поцеловать тебя? 

Ответ Юри был меньше похож на слово, чем на порывистый выдох, мягкий, оседающий в глубине лёгких звук, близкий к облегчению. Наполненный пленительной настойчивостью, его голос содрогался, смешиваясь с тихим всхлипом: 

— _Д-да_. 

Сильные руки так бережно развели в стороны ягодицы Юри, что тот почти не заметил этого. Особенно после того, как пылкий рот Виктора желающими горячими губами опустился на измученную плоть входа Юри. Ответный вздох был машинальным, так же как и широко распахнутые глаза и дёрнувшийся стояк между его ног. 

От первоначального поцелуя Виктор быстро перешёл в наступление, широкими и влажными мазками проводя языком по анальному отверстию. Он столько раз повторил сладостные движения, растягивая плоть, что ритм сердцебиения Юри вновь начал ускоряться. Он почувствовал покалывающий прилив удовольствия, начинающего приближать его к концу, благо ни он, ни Виктор не находили особого развлечения в быстром достижении пика. 

Виктор нажал языком посильнее, кончиком обводя колечко мышц. Он слегка щёлкнул им по истерзанной коже, один раз, второй, и когда Юри думал, что сейчас его снова издевательски медленно оближут, Виктор крепко зафиксировал его бёдра и резко вошёл языком внутрь. 

Юри застонал от внезапного проникновения, такого влажного и тягучего, нежного, хоть и довольно сильного. Он с лёгкостью растягивал его, впуская в тёплое и гладкое нутро. Юри подался навстречу его языку, сильнее прижимаясь задницей к его рту. Виктор довольно промурчал, и отголоски вибраций разошлись по всей спине Юри, не упуская на своём пути ни единого позвонка. 

Виктор вышел из него, заставляя Юри недовольно заскулить. Слишком искренне, но ему уже было плевать — слишком сосредоточен и одновременно рассеянным он становился, чтобы обращать внимание на фоновые возгласы подсознания. 

— _Прекрасно_ , — прошептал он, еле касаясь губами кожи, и оставил на входе в дырочку Юри ещё пару утешительных мазков языком. 

— _Виктор_ , — Юри не был даже уверен, умолял он или упрекал. Было абсолютно без разницы: всё равно Виктор всегда делал всё по-своему. 

Он снова поддел языком колечко мышц, побуждая Юри невольно раскрыться перед ним, и тут же припал к нему ртом, начиная посасывать. Давление, трение и вибрации ощущались аж у кончиков пальцев рук и ног, курсируя туда-обратно к чувствительному ободку. 

Громкий стон Юри был похож на горловое рычание. Одной рукой, что крепко держалась за перекладину станка, он потянулся вперёд, ладонью упираясь в зеркало. Дрожащие, вспотевшие руки размазали следы пальцев по стеклянной поверхности, когда он нетерпеливо подался бёдрами назад, прижимаясь к лицу. 

Виктор усмехнулся и стал посасывать вспухшую под языком кожу сильнее, после чего Юри почувствовал как вниз по стволу стекает очередная капля смазки. Юри распахнул глаза, но как бы ни всматривался, не видел перед собой почти ничего, поскольку перед веками застилал туман, а Виктор снова мучил его, трахая дырочку настойчивым языком. 

Чувственные, терзающие глотку стон за стоном слетали с губ Юри. Он мог прямо сейчас несколько раз провести по всей длине и кончить, извергнуться на пол и сжаться на языке Виктора. Юри посмотрел на своё отражение: ноги широко разведены, а член напряжённо торчит под краем свисающего свитера. Верхняя часть голых бёдер поблескивала от пота и дикого возбуждения. Фигура Виктора почти полностью скрывалась за его телом, видны были лишь колени, упирающиеся в твёрдый пол, и руки, обхватывающие задницу. 

Юри посмотрел на него и решился. 

В этот же момент правая рука Виктора дёрнулась, за чем последовало мягкое касание пальца прямо под сфинктером. Глянув за плечо, твёрдым и решительным голосом Юри позвал: 

— Виктор… 

Чуть склонив голову, Виктор кинул Юри мимолётный взгляд. Серебристые пряди волос липли к таким же серебристым ресницам, а буря вокруг зрачков всё не утихала, с каждым разом становясь темнее. 

Всё своё восхищение этим мужчиной Юри пришлось подавить внутри себя, чтобы смотреть на него уверенно: 

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне только, что ты затеял всё это без шанса нормально закончить… 

Хватило одного удара сердца, чтобы внезапное осознание заполнило взгляд Виктора. Хотя Юри и не мог видеть настоящей улыбки Виктора, он всё же заметил пару смешинок в его глазах. 

— О, разумеется, — сказал Виктор, поднимаясь с корточек и полностью выпрямляясь. Он отступил от Юри на шаг и многообещающе продолжил: — Не двигайся. 

Юри нахмурился. 

Виктор стал рыться в своей сумке и вскоре вынул оттуда презерватив и маленькую бутылочку. Юри прижался лбом к балетному станку. 

— Я даже знать не хочу, откуда у тебя смазка трэвел-сайз*. 

Прищурившись, Виктор посмотрел на предмет в руках, а затем радостно потряс бутылочку, улыбаясь в зеркало: 

— Нет, смотри, она японская! 

— И? 

— И, — начал Виктор, наклоняясь над Юри, и заткнул пакетик с презервативом за резинку чулка, — я купил её здесь. — Он поцеловал мочку уха Юри, прошептав: — Мне не нужна была смазка трэвел-сайз, пока в моей жизни не появился ты, _Ю_ ри. 

Моментально отведя взгляд в сторону, он попытался скрыть краснеющие адским пламенем щёки, хотя Виктор всё равно видел его в отражении. 

— Давай быстрее уже, — пробормотал Юри, облокачиваясь на станок одной рукой, чтобы снять очки и зацепить за воротник свитера. 

То, как широко улыбнулся Виктор, наверное было слышно даже на улице. Однако он подчинился, возвращаясь к месту позади Юри и открывая крышку бутылочки. Первое, что почувствовал Юри на своей коже — холодное, влажное прикосновение, заставляющее плечи подёрнуться. После долгих секунд и нескольких медленных поглаживаний самыми подушечками, смазка разогрелась, а напряжение как рукой сняло, когда Виктор надавил на вход чуть сильнее. 

Затем последовал томительный момент, ведь было необходимо привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, и Виктор терпеливо ждал. Пара мгновений, и напряжённая тишина сменилась тихими выдохами. Юри не требовалось ничего говорить: каким-то образом Виктор сам понимал, по осанке или дыханию, по натяжению мышц вокруг пальцев. Что именно этому способствовало, Юри не особо волновало, для него главным было то, что Виктор всегда находился с ним на одной волне, всё понимал без слов, и потому можно было спокойно вверить ему ответственность за каждый его будущий оргазм. 

Когда Виктор снова зашевелил пальцем, Юри обнаружил себя вновь упирающимся рукой в зеркало. Ощущение было потрясающим, таким, что захотелось кричать — настолько проняло. Нет, больно не было, напротив, шок прошиб всё его тело, а по венам затрещало отчаяние. Перед глазами — пелена, сердце стучит в бешеном ритме, и он чувствует, что готов раскрываться большему. Он с жадностью возжелал, чтобы его растянули сильнее, чтобы чувства стали ещё острее, и давления одного пальца уже хватало для лёгкой встряски тела, однако заставляло требовать большего. 

— Виктор. 

Суровым тоном, почти таким же, как и пронзительный взгляд в зеркале. 

— Бог ты мой, — с удовольствием в голосе прокомментировал Виктор. — Кто-то сегодня нетерпелив? 

_Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько времени уже тут надо мной издеваешься?_

— Окей, ладно, — снова заговорил Виктор в ответ на тяжёлое молчание. — Всё что угодно для моего Юри, — с этими словами у входа дразнительно потёрся и второй палец. Тело Юри, отчаянное и волнующееся, готовое ко всему, податливо впустило его внутрь. Теперь Виктор скользил в нём уже двумя пальцами, растягивая и ни в коем случае не останавливаясь. 

Под накатившими ощущениями Юри отрывисто застонал и подался вперёд, прислоняясь лбом к зеркалу. Покалывающий жар, сгущавшийся у растянутого отверстия, стал разливаться по всему телу, побежал под кожей, обжигая, и прямо к самому сердцу, заставив его биться чаще. Вскоре ноги фигуриста затряслись — слабые от напряжения, но полные энергии. 

— _М-м_ … — заурчал голос Виктора. — Какой тёплый. 

Он двигался терпеливо, размеренно. Юри мог видеть глаза, наблюдающие за ним сквозь отражение. Толчки и тянущее сопротивление колечка мышц лишали Юри остатков самообладания. Смазка стекала из щёлки, струясь вниз по его бёдрам, пара вязких капель даже упала на пол. 

— _Виктор_ , — прохрипел он. 

Однако тот растягивал его медленно, слегка раздвигая пальцы в стороны. Густой, плотный воздух заполнил лёгкие Юри, и он вцепился в несчастный станок так крепко, как только мог, лишь бы не сорваться, не потянуться вниз, не довести до быстрого, сумасшедшего оргазма. 

— Виктор! — сила и решительность в голосе Юри поразили Виктора настолько, что он удивлённо на него посмотрел широко распахнутыми глазами. — Раздевайся и садись. 

Юри обожал, когда щёки Виктора немного краснели. Он попытался смахнуть с лица внезапное удивление, осторожно сводя пальцы вместе и вынимая их из тела Юри. 

От наступившей пустоты Юри расстроенно промычал, но внимание тут же перешло к звуку расстёгивающегося ремня и откинутых в сторону брюк. Виктор начал было снимать и боксеры, но Юри сам подошёл к нему и перехватил бельё, резко сдёрнув его на пол. 

На него снова шокированно посмотрели, но Юри проигноривал это, толкая Виктора в грудь: 

— Садись, — повторил он. 

Виктор мгновенно опустился на пол, смотря на Юри так, словно все мысли в голове испарились и он не знал, что ответить. Юри приземлился перед ним на колени, аккуратно приподнимая его подбородок. С силой развернув его голову к зеркалу, он встретился с Виктором в отражении серьёзным взглядом. 

— Не отрывай от меня взгляда, — приказал он. 

Юри двинулся дальше прежде, чем смог заметить реакцию Виктора. Ткань чулок позволила легко скользнуть по полу, после чего он приблизил рот к паху, обдавая член горячим дыханием. Он глянул в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что Виктор всё ещё смотрит, и лизнул языком от основания и выше — по всей длине, не разрывая зрительного контакта. 

Грудь Виктора вздымалась вверх, он тяжело дышал, наблюдая за тем, как Юри кружил языком над его головкой. Почувствовав солоноватый вкус смазки, Юри прикрыл глаза: ведь он не мог сохранять контакт, вбирая до упора член Виктора. 

Любимой частью действа у Юри были попытки Виктора сдерживать свои стоны: он переставал контролировать дыхание, дрожали руки и даже бёдра — под тяжестью прижимавших их рук Юри, а те крохотные звуки, что слетали с губ, были больше похожи на всхлипы. Взяв член глубоко в рот, Юри на мгновение замер, и тут же выпустил его, а потом играясь, прошёлся зубками вверх и по головке. 

— _Иисусе_ , — выдохнул Виктор. Следом Юри добавил ещё один влажный взмах языком вокруг головки, очень стараясь скрывать улыбку. 

Затем он снова вобрал его в рот, насаживаясь глубже, желая удивить Виктора тем видом, что предстанет перед ним в зеркале. Отстранившись, Юри приподнял уголок губ в понимающей улыбке. Виктор всё ещё пялился на его отражение, ошеломлённый настолько, что понадобилось ещё какое-то время, пока до него не дошло, что смотреть можно уже не только в зеркале. Юри переместился вперёд, накрывая собой колени Виктора и вытаскивая блестящий пакетик, что до сих пор ждал своего часа за резинкой чулка. Срывая зубами край плёнки, он упивался зачарованным взглядом Виктора, а после осторожно раскатал презерватив по раскрасневшейся плоти. 

Виктор оставался таким же тихим, даже когда Юри обильно поливал его смазкой, тщательно растирая. Ещё раз оказавшись над бёдрами Виктора, он сжал рукой член и направил его ко входу, тут же ощущая холодное скользкое прикосновение. Он подался немного вперёд, дабы сократить расстояние между их лицами, и глубоко вдохнул, оказавшись у шеи. Приблизившись губами к уху, он задышал спокойно, размеренно, а свободная рука вернулась к подбородку. 

— Не отрывай взгляда, — прошептал он снова, повернув Виктора лицом к зеркалу. 

В отражении перед ними предстала весьма эротичная картина: Юри, застывший над бёдрами Виктора, чулки оголяют самую вкусную, упругую часть ног, а свитер приподнят так, что его зад красиво округлялся под его очертаниями. Член Юри немного торчал из-под мягкой ткани, его тоже было видно. Виктор ахнув, приоткрыв рот. 

Юри лишь усмехнулся. 

Всё ещё смотря на Виктора, он стал постепенно опускаться на его член. Он хотел видеть его лицо в момент, когда сам распадётся на части, он хотел видеть, как начнёт медленно разрывать на части _Виктора_. 

Первое ощущение растягиваемых головкой мышц было близко к лёгкому жжению. Оно понеслось по всей коже, эхом отдаваясь в пальцах рук и ног и пробуждая, выпуская на волю неутолимую жажду. А она, в свою очередь, заставляла внутренности умолять и просить о большем. Следующие несколько сантиметров показались пламенными, но невероятно приятными, влажными, смешивающимися с жаром тела Виктора. Когда он пропустил внутрь головку, пришлось приостановиться, чтобы немного привыкнуть к новым размерам. Виктор водил ладонями по спине, бёдрам и ногам Юри — везде, куда мог дотянуться, — и сквозь касания кончиков его пальцев чувствовалась нетерпеливость. 

Юри наклонился вперёд и ткнул губами в подбородок Виктора, чтобы тот не забывал, куда нужно смотреть. Потом он стал медленно опускаться ниже, а глаза Виктора раскрывались в удивлении всё шире, наблюдая за тем, как его член медленно скрывается в теле Юри. 

Сантиметр за сантиметром его длина медленно исчезала за изгибами ягодиц, утопая в окутывающем тепле и влаге. Пальцы Виктора сжались на его коже крепче, а сам он, глядя на Юри в зеркало, неосознанно приоткрыл рот. 

Давление было неописуемым. Казалось, входя внутрь, вместе с этим Виктор выбивал из его лёгких весь воздух, замещая всё пространство внутри него собой. Юри старался глубоко дышать, однако давление на внутренние стенки росло, посылая колючие пульсации аж до кончиков пальцев. 

— _Юри_ , — промурлыкал Виктор в его шею, тут же целуя её. А потом ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё. 

Юри вдруг почувствовал, как плечи и спина опускаются, потихоньку расслабляясь, а напряжённый узел внизу живота превратился в жар, заставлявший кровь закипать под кожей. После он качнулся вверх, желая создать тянущее кольца мышц трение. Виктор тут же издал протяжный стон. 

Когда Юри снова сел, растягиваясь, в его движении почувствовалось начало нового ритма. Он сразу подхватил его, попутно наблюдая за туманным взглядом и отвисающей челюстью в зеркале. Юри во всю наслаждался видом. Член Виктора плавно скользил меж его ягодиц, и особенно Юри нравилось, когда он проскальзывал до упора, пробирая мелкой дрожью до костей. 

— _Юри_ , — вновь протянул Викор, касаясь его лица и прижимаясь лбом к его груди. 

Потянувшись одной рукой к шее Виктора, Юри пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы на затылке и слегка оттянул. 

— Продолжай смотреть, — сладко проговорил он над его ухом. 

Плечи Виктора передёрнулись, но он поднял глаза, встречаясь в отражении с пристальным взглядом Юри. Одной рукой он смело провёл по его бедру, ощупывая нежную кожу длинными пальцами, пока не добрался до основания члена Юри. 

Юри мгновенно издал судорожный вздох. Виктор обернул ладонь вокруг напряжённого члена Юри — как долго его уже не касались, боже — и, немного сжимая, принялся надрачивать его. Громко застонав, Юри откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза, утопая в моменте потрясающего удовольствия. Блаженство накрывало с головой, просачиваясь сквозь каждую пору и клеточку горящего тела. Ощущая порочный голод, он словно весь светился, и сеточкой расходящиеся по бёдрам искры лишь усугубляли положение. 

В конце каждого толчка Юри с нажимом покачивал бёдрами вперёд, отчего и он, и Виктор хрипло стонали в удовольствии, а их грубые стоны и вздохи перемешивались, раздаваясь эхом по студии. Взгляды Виктора лентами кружили по телу Юри, оказываясь именно там, где ему это требовалось больше всего. Вместе с удовольствием в груди возникало и предвкушение. Сердце билось в грудной клетке волнительным трепетом, а член пульсировал, выделяя всё больше смазки в ладонь Виктора. 

Юри глянул в зеркало. Кажется, пульс подскочил, зашкалив где-то на уровне ключиц и резко отозвавшись в паху. Картина перед ним впечатляла: он, нетерпеливо насаживающийся на твёрдый, объёмный член, и рука Виктора, ритмично поглаживающая его, такого липкого, влажного… Всё это сводило с ума. Вместе с ощущениями, звуками шлепков рук о плоть, скользящих членов, вздохи, рычания, дурманящий запах одеколона Виктора… 

Почувствовав лёгкое головокружение, Юри закрыл глаза. Что-то в его голове теряло равновесие. 

— Ох, — нежным, полупьяным шёпотом отметил Виктор, — ты пытаешься попасть в ту точку. — Юри ничего не ответил, хотя почувствовал, как тело под ним немного поменяло положение. — Дай-ка… вот так. 

Виктор взмахнул бёдрами уже отточенным движением — а Юри знал, потому что оттачивал его Виктор именно на нём — и скользнул головкой прямо по простате. 

Юри громко вскрикнул, даже не попытавшись сдерживать себя. В глазах замелькали яркие вспышки, и он даже понятия не имел, открыты они или закрыты. Сквозь конечности пошли приятные волны вибраций. 

— Ты так красив, Юри, — шептал ему Виктор куда-то в шею. Он снова качнул бёдрами, чтобы ещё раз попасть по заветной точке. Идеально. 

— _Господи_ , — выдохнул Юри. — Не останавливайся, Виктор, умоляю, только не останавливайся. — Его ногти впились в лопатки Виктора, с силой царапая кожу. 

— _Юри_ , — его имя Виктор выдохнул так, словно изначально хотел подразнить, но вышло очень напряжённо, с сумасшедшим желанием в голосе. Он крутанул большим пальцем по головке, размазывая мутные шарики вязких капель по всей длине. Юри вдруг почувствовал, как тугой узел где-то внутри него начинает разматываться, набирая световые обороты и поднимаясь всё выше… 

Виктор долбил по нужному месту ещё и ещё, задевая именно то, что было так необходимо задеть, так хорошо, что Юри закричал, изливаясь в оргазме. Его мышцы напряглись вокруг члена Виктора, сжимаясь и разжимаясь под волнами удовольствия. Сперма брызнула из него, безжалостно заливая густыми струями его член и руку Виктора, продолжавшую выжимать из него остатки. 

— _А-ах_ , — не сдерживаясь, Юри стонал, попеременно всхлипывая. Его тело начало ослабевать, тяжело нависая над Виктором, однако он продолжал прыгать на его бёдрах, подхватывая последние волны оргазма. Кольцо мышц пульсировало, до боли сжимаясь вокруг Виктора, так, что не хватало и удара сердца, чтобы расслабиться. 

— Юри, я… 

Ошеломлённый невероятным кайфом, Юри беспорядочно постанывал в шею Виктора. Сам Виктор тяжело дышал, а бёдра, которые прежде он мог стабильно сдерживать, инстинктивно задвигались быстрее, и когда руки жёстко впились в задницу и бока Юри, он уже знал. Ещё секунда, и Виктор издал гортанный рык, взмахивая бёдрами. Юри вскрикнул — от неожиданности всё ещё чувствительное тело пробило шоком, и он застыл, чувствуя, как Виктор кончает внутрь него. 

Когда Виктора начало отпускать, Юри попытался расслабиться. Глубоко выдохнув, он позволил напряжению, всё это время переполнявшему тело, выйти и рассеяться в воздухе. Затем, когда Виктор окончательно успокоился, он отстранился, слезая с него, и тут же поморщился от неприятного ощущения у входа. Наконец, когда они отделились друг от друга, Юри опустился на пол, тело его ощущалось мокрой, абсолютно безжизненной тряпкой. 

Виктор лёг рядом с ним и уставился в потолок. Последовала долгая, приятная тишина. 

— Ну что, Юри, готов вернуться к тренировке? 

Тот покосился на него, после чего шлёпнул ладонью по груди Виктора, на что в ответ получил искренний смех и ласковый поцелуй в лоб.

***

— _Ю_ ри, — тянет Виктор, упираясь руками в бёдра. — В конце прыжка слишком зажат, сбиваешь этим всё равновесие! 

— Прости, Виктор, — запыхавшись, Юри опирается на свои колени. Под светом множества ламп лёд сверкал так, что отражавшееся от него сияние подсвечивало румянец, прилитый к щекам Юри от долгих тренировок. Он выпрямился и смахнул пот со лба. — Сделаю его ещё пару раз. 

Виктор вздохнул. 

— Это не… 

— Вы двое! 

Они вдвоём повернулись в сторону, обращая всё внимание на источник голоса. 

— Минако-сенсей, — проговорил Юри вместо приветствия. — Что… 

Минако только перебила его, выставив перед ним ладонь в воздухе. 

— Мне не нужно знать, — начала она, — как это произошло. — Юри нахмурился, но они оба молчали, продолжая слушать её. Потом Минако подняла вторую руку, отчеканивая каждое слово: — Мне уж точно не нужно знать, _что именно_ там произошло. — Затем она потрясла в руке предмет, который держала перед собой, и голубая жидкость заплескалась в прозрачной ёмкости. — Мне лишь нужно, чтобы это всё было отмыто. 

Юри недоумённо посмотрел на неё. 

— Не совсем пони… 

— На моём блестящем паркете каким-то образом появилось странное липкое пятно, Юри, — сказала она, сердито тряся моющим средством в его сторону. Спина Юри тут же напряглась. Виктор улыбнулся. — И подозрительные разводы на зеркале, — недовольным тоном добавила она. 

— М-мне так жаль! Простите! — затараторил Юри, скользя по льду в её сторону. — Я сейчас же всё отмою, Минако-сенсей! — хореограф тут же всучила ему бутылку, едва он сошёл к ней с катка, и кинула молниеносный взгляд за его плечо. 

Виктор широко улыбнулся ей. 

— Я туда и обратно, — крикнул Юри, срывая с себя коньки. Убегая, в руках он держал моющее средство. — Боже, простите меня, мне правда очень-очень жаль. Сложив руки на груди, Минако сощурилась, глядя на Виктора, что всё ещё стоял на льду. 

— С такой улыбкой откуда угодно уйдёшь с тем, что пожелаешь, не так ли? 

В ответ Виктор пожал плечами, чуть наклонив голову, отчего довольные глаза скрыла серебристая чёлка. 

— Вам виднее. 

Затем последовало долгое молчание, сопровождавшееся молчаливым испытующим взглядом, потом раздражённое фырканье, и она развернулась на каблуках, выходя из здания следом за Юри. 

_Упс_

_Прости, Юри_


End file.
